riders of fury
by byrnedavid766
Summary: ruffcup, what if ruff and hiccup fell in love and both had a fury, hiccup still gets toothless , set a couple of mouths before httyd 1
1. Chapter 1

early in the Morning on berk with sky dark blue with a black clouds about, coldness setting in.

**hiccup pov**

''Hiccup Hiccup Hiccup'' said by a upset voice so familiar, then out of realization he knew the voice was none other than Ruffnut , but he never heard the upset voice of ruff before now, then in mere seconds realizing who it was,a knock at the door that made hiccup jump from the chair he was sitting in and bolted to the door in slow orderly movement ,the another knock louder then the last, and another more upset voice 'hiccup'.

hiccup opens the door in caution of what he might find there in front of his door, but to end a another 'hiccup' more upset then the last ,'what happed ruff?' hiccup said in care but in caution, 'can I come in hiccup' said ruff but now with tears come down the right side of her face.

'come in, come in and tell me what happed' said hiccup knowing that no one has talk to him because they all call him hiccup the useless. for hiccup in his head thoughts was where is tuff waiting, passed his mind.

hiccup not know what to say to ruff as he help her sit down and patting her back trying to help get some words back, with low joy and upset soft voice '' it's my bother calling me the runt that should not be alive'' ruff said as gains back some words as she hug hiccup softly.  
''couldn't tell anyone else because that they will just laugh and call me the unplanned twin that no one wanted.'' ruff now busting in to tears, why now hiccup thought to himself. ''why me?''  
ask hiccup '' and why did they tell you now? of all place?'' with a now full care in he voice.

''because I told them that your not useless and that we should get to know you better, that we might see a nice cha...young man ''ruff with a less upsetting voice but not try to let him know that she secretly likes him like likes him. ''and why did you tell them , you own family? ''

the air was silent around them, until ruff comes tells hiccup her live long crush that she cares about he, let him know that the day he becomes chief he might do something that him later come to regret. shock that the one who calls him names, cares what happens now ,might not be the one that got to know.

and that to note that hiccup thought to about is she might be what'' do you need to lay down for some time ruff? if you want you lay down in my bed if you need it' hiccup asked and to that reply ''thank you and yes ''ruff with a little hopeful smiled.

ruff got some sleep and for next couple of days hiccup and his dad tried to sort things out, ruff told hiccup that she also like to read and is kind of in to the stuff hiccup also like, two weeks go by and hiccup's dad has now just fixed relationship with the Thorstons, soon then later ruff knew she have to move back in and say goodbye to hiccup for some time as she is going to missing talking to him at night about random topics, ''hiccup, I to say goodbye, I moving back in my with family ok but we can still carry on'' ruff spoken with calm manner ''ruff don't worry just meet me at smithy ok'' hiccup said as ruff walk out the door on the path down to her house before giving a wave up at hiccup out his front door.

month by month ruff and hiccup got in to this set pattern where hiccup show ruff all his bizarre ideas and ruff tell him where he went wrong like his Bola launcher but it need a couple of calibration issue to fix be he can use it which ruff help with as well, then hiccup realises when he stares at ruff one day he sees a completely different side to her and feel that he is starting have feelings for ruff of all people he starts have feelings for that one that used to bully him but now she has not be that same since that day she was crying.

''hiccup'' ruff said as she brings he back into reality ''yeah, sorry just lost in thought I guess'' hiccup said back while loading up the bola launcher before locking up his side bit in the smithy, ''tired.. getting much sleep lately'' ruff said before hiccup reply back by say that from the last raid he has be thinking about that he should just leave before then next raid so that he is not in the wrong for once, ''you feel like that, well that's not the hiccup I know,, the one what's to kill dragons to impress his, come on that not like you, she said back giving him a soft punch in the arm after doing that she said get some sleep ok, hiccup just nods and walks off to his house before looking at ruff one more time, while he opens the door.

couple off minutes later, in hiccup's mind he is looking berk differently in the sky like it's trying to tell him something, but hiccup woke to hear an alarm dragon raid mumbled to himself before getting out of bed, stumbling down stairs ,opened the door just to closed a seconds as a dragon swoops directly toward it. hiccup running to towards the smithy before hiccup!? what is he doing out again?! stoick hiccup's dad holding by the rough of neck. 'getting to smithy dad, can I go' hiccup choking.

stoick dropping hiccup on the ground, then runs down to the smithy, in the corner of his eye spot the gang that is: fishlegs, snotlout, tuffnut, Astrid and ruffnut more closer to the smithy then anyone else,  
''Ah! Nice of you to join the party.  
I thought you'd been carried off''. gobber said with a small smile.

''Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this''. hiccup said back,''They need toothpicks, don't they?'' gobber said back as a joke. few minutes later gobber has to leave the shop run out tell hiccup he needs to stay put but hiccup knew that it was the best time to test his machine out, so picking up his moveable bola launcher he moves just outside of town, sets up and carefully takes a shot downing what he believes is a night fury ,then A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff. hiccup runs down the hill towards town with the nightmare hot on he heels.

few seconds later '' sorry, dad'' hiccup trying to be apologetic, but still says 'Okay, but I hit a Night Fury It's not like the last few times,  
Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it'' hiccup being caught off by his dad ''STOP! Just...stop''. stoick says in anger.

the dust setting, stoick order gobber to walk hiccup over to the turns and goes through the front door.  
And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.

**ruff's pov **

ruff thinking hiccup should be here by now, he dos work at the smithy, also listening out for hiccup the love of her life to appear, she sees him run towards the smithy seconds later. trying to put fires out, she sees hiccup running with his bola launcher and follows him and him watching him take the shot.  
then to see he being chase down to where everyone is, just to shout at by his dad. ruff thinks to herself that she should say something but by the time she knows what to say, she sees hiccup being escorted by gobbler towards his home.

seeing hiccup leave though the back of the house she follows him in the woods, spending few hours following and try not to get caught, ruff sees hiccup moan about himself losing a dragon but then realises that the dragon is close by she follows him than duck behind a rock just to watch him, walk up to the dragon and at the top of his lungs shouting then to in mere seconds freeing the dragon from the bolas that trap him. then as she is about to jump out from the rock she hiding behind, hear a loud roar just before the dragon fly away. seeing hiccup falls down , she jumps and runs towards hiccup to see if he is OK, ''hiccup.. hiccup'' ruff says in a panic for a second later '' ruff is that you'' said by a wreck that was hiccup. ''thank Odin your alive''  
ruff realises that she never care that about him. ''ruff what are doing out here'' hiccup said while trying to get up, ruff said the first thing out of her mind was that she followed him here.

''can you help me ruff' hiccup as get his bearings ''yes but before I do, can you tell my you let that dragon go hiccup' ruff asked in a half demand way, ''ok I was a coward, I looked at him and saw myself ok'' hiccup said back before turning around in shame, ''ok well let me grab you shoulder so I can you back ok' ruff walking over to hiccup but as she did she knew that anyone else finds out he be sent out to outcast island probity, next few hours were quiet as ruff help hiccup get back.

**hiccup pov **

ruff helped hiccup get home but before they reach the front door ''so what are going to do now hiccup'' she said with a concerned face ''I don't know, I talk to you late ok, am not in the mood ok'' hiccup reply back before entering his home, ''ok'' she said quickly.

''hiccup'' stoick ask nicely ''dad uh I uh I have to talk you dad.'' hiccup reply back ''I do as well son,you have dragon training in the morning son'' said stoick ''ok am going to get some sleep dad ok'' hiccup said know his dad will not listening.  
Well I see you in two weeks maybe.

'' Welcome to dragon training!  
'' gobber announce to the group of teens. ruff look around the arena and noticed hiccup standing back, she ever so slightly moving back towards hiccup to make sure he was ok. few minutes later gobber pull a lever open one of the cages and then a dragon shoots out the cages to them, hiccup nearly died but ruff remember some gobber said, ruff look at hiccup stare at the wall were the dragon missed him. ''hiccup, can I ask you something'' ruff said as she run over to him while everyone else leaves the arena ''yeah ruff let me guess, ah what's it like to nearly died' hiccup reply back as a joke, 'no I know you are think about that night fury .. let me guess your going to try and find it aren't you'' ruff said back.  
hiccup tells ruff that after yesterday he thinks he knows where it is and convinces her to come with him and she agrees. so about four hours into the woods they come across a cove ,they both looked down seen the dragon staring at both of them, ''why is it not attacking?'' ruff ask, hiccup stare but at the tail ''ruff I have had an idea ok and I think you will like it ok' said hiccup, ''hiccup what are thinking about then?'' asked ruff, '' let get back ok'' hiccup said as fold back up book after doing a quick drawing of it .''ok'' ruff reply back not knowing.

hiccup and ruffnut we turn up at the door of the great hall after a four hour walk back on their way back hiccup told ruff that we could try and learn from it back he needs to go the smithy first and she just says sees you tomorrow, they both go their own way, hiccup goes to the smithy and starts build a new tailfin and a saddle for the night fury but just for backup he makes sure he has a another one just in case.

another day with more problems for hiccup and ruff, but after training in the arena hiccup and ruff goes back to the cove with some fish in basket, they get the cove and hiccup goes first to get jump on by the night fury and called it toothless spending some time bonding with toothless and give him a saddle and tailfin, hiccup and ruff start fly pick it up quickly and learning all sort of stuff over the next couple of days, then a another night fury come down one day but was not black like toothless it was white, ''ruff ,is that a night fury? I think it female as well'' hiccup asked ruff'' light fury and why is it staring at me? ruff reply back '' do what I did with toothless ruff'' said hiccup and in no time they both in the air fly in sync ,ruff name the light fury frost.

next day even more problems in the arena, hiccup and ruff knew only one thing they had to do was leave berk for good but before they got to the cove with some of their gear and clothes, someone was followed them, hiccup told ruff to take her jacket off and rip it a bit to stick down,hiccup the same but put along side one of the scales he had on him. hiccup told toothless to shout just so they can fly away and help the other dragons escape.

**Astrid pov **

slowly Astrid walks in to the woods wanting to know what hiccup and ruff were up to but to her extent she hear a loud roar coming near by she run to where sound was made, just to find ruff and hiccup clothes that had on them and them to find the scale. in mere seconds Astrid runs as fast as she could to gobber to tell what has happed and let everyone to know the son of the chief and tuffnut's sister had died to a night fury.

two week went and then the stoick the chief look around the port seen Astrid there with clothes and ask Astrid why she was holding clothes that belonged to hiccup and ruffnut, she told him what happed and since then berk has not be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**three years later**

ruff and hiccup have found them self's an nice island to settle on along side with the other dragons they got from the island of dragons when hiccup and ruff took down the red death after they found it two years ago, but hiccup kind lost a leg after but he did get a cool metal leg, then one day when flying north from their island they found other dragons but when ruff and hiccup get knocked of the dragons falling down just for seconds later being hold in claws of a dragon when hiccup notice rider on the dragon,'' hay, you left our dragons down there'' hiccup shouted upwards to no reply, ten minutes later they where looking at an ice fortress, then they were going in to a cave then which turn in to tunnel , then out of nowhere hiccup and ruff were put down on to the ground below, ''you left our dragons back there , we need to go and get them'' hiccup demanded then movements later toothless and frost where drop behind, '' are you ok bud'' hiccup asking toothless and ''frost are you ok' ruff patting frost head.

the other rider slowly moves towards as she waves her hand in towards toothless and frost putting them to sleep, '' hiccup' ruff asked, then out of nowhere the other rider moves towards placing her hand on hiccup's chin, then moves back. '' am I so posed to know you'' . ''could it be'' the other rider said while taking of her masks. '' you were only a babe but a mother never forgets'' she said. ''mother'' said hiccup, ''that your mom'' ruff said as she looked more confused then hiccup said '' wait, your alive, am happy but why have you never came back?'' then Valka hiccup's mon said '' I need to show you guys something '' then runs off, ''wait'' hiccup called out before beginning chase of Valka , 'hiccup, wait'' ruff shouted then running to keep up with hiccup, and toothless and frost chase hiccup and ruff.

then they were bought to a giant sprawling cavern with dragons flying around in the air, '' amazing is it and hiccup who is this female companion of yours'' Valka asking hiccup. ''oh ruff she been with me now for three years since we left berk behind to see what else is out here'' hiccup said back,'' do you love her hiccup, in better words do you have feelings for her'' Valka ask closely to hiccup. then out of nowhere a giant dragon appeals out of a massive canyon, the great bewilderbeast coming out of the canyon.

later that evening, hiccup and ruff sat in the cave with them both laying beside toothless and frost and watched as Valka was prepare dinner for them, 'so what happed to your leg and toothless fin'' Valka asked while handing out to plate of cooked fish to hiccup and ruff.

''well.. I shot him down one night ,made him new tailfin and then two years ago fought the queen that made the others raid berk and lost my leg' hiccup reply back. then out of nowhere a man walked in ' Eret'' Valka looking at the man '' well that the last of Drago fleet gone...and who this'' eret asking '' my son hiccup and his girl friend ruff'' Valka reply back ,hiccup and ruff looked at them self's for a second and they both thought about it but no words came out, ''Eret why don't you take hiccup to see the forge '' Valka asking Eret ' yeah, come on hiccup I show you something''.

****  
eret and hiccup walked to a another cave, eret showed him the forge which was boiling in the place , then Eret show him a sword made out of Gronckle Iron , ''what that made out of?'' hiccup asking ''Gronckle Iron'' eret reply back then eret shoed him how extremely strong and lightweight it was . hiccup had a thought in his mind and then pulled out his sketchbook and started sketching down ideas .then hiccup asked Eret how he know his mom, eret explained that one day him and his crew got caught in the middle of a fire fight between Drago fleet and dragon hunters ,him and his crew got saved by gronckles and a Rumblehorn , him and his crew jump on the dragons and fly away unharmed then he meet Valka and since then they been taking out Drago fleet to protect the king. hiccup had thought of something and remember the island him and ruff settled on.a few monument's later and hiccup told his mom about his plan to keep the king safe and his mom agreed.

a week later, four dragons turn up looking for hiccup and ruff ,the nadder, the gronckle, the zippleback and the monstrous nightmare that they save back on berk, hiccup made him self a gronckle iron shied and a sword that used monstrous nightmare gel and zippleback gas, then made for ruff a spear that folds up, and then with the preparations done they were all off towards the island hiccup mention and they took about 6 hours and avoiding berk as well but they got to the island and found a relic of a building that they did not found the first they were there and the king like it here, hiccup looked at ruff then said '' I don't think that I told you before but I love you ruffnut thorston ''then she leaned closer and said'' I love you as well hiccup haddock'' , hiccup then said that he would have a family with ruff and that the island was perfect for a family . she said yes and in weeks hiccup made a ring for her out of gold that he found on island.

six years later , hiccup and ruff had a girl that they called serana and she is five years old, hiccup made two cloaks made out fury scale that get down from time to time from toothless and frost, hiccup wears black to blend in with toothless and ruff wears white to blend in with frost.

**** 


	3. Chapter 3

**nine years later back on berk**

berk is at war with the berserkers, there has not been a raid from dragons for over eight years now, Astrid, fishlegs , snotlout ,tuffnut and gobber are standing at the docks preparing a ship ready for a long journey and loading up on building materiel and plans for a emergency storehouse to be build far away from berk so that dagur and his fleet can't find it.

now setting sail they are going south towards a group of islands that well be perfect it will take a week to get to, Astrid stands at front of the ship having thoughts run though mind that she might have a chance to avenge hiccup by killing a night fury.'' Astrid '' Snotlout said ''what'' she reply back hastily, '' I know that you .. well.. want to kill a night fury to avenge hiccup and ruff death''snotlout said in return, then walk back over to where tuff is, then gobber comes out say to them all to get some sleep while they still can.

few days have passed since leaving berk the Astrid keeps noticing a group of dragons flying way above them since a day ago now, each time Astrid get the guys the dragons disappear in to the clouds, by now Astrid give up and just stare up at them and she keeps thinking about ruff and hiccup and how she could of save them but now she just fights a lot, tuff wants to kill the night fury for revenge for his sister but like Astrid he now fights a lot mostly with snotlout but he does wander what ruff was doing with hiccup that day.

they are getting close to the group of island when Astrid notice the dragons following them fly towards the island still above the clouds she thinks that she may meet a night fury and have her revenge. ''we should arrive before night fall '' gobber said to the group before making preparation to land, few moments later they land and gobber says that they need to set up camp and get some rest before tomorrow , they set up camp and then Astrid say that she will take the first watch and gobber say that she does not need to because there are no threats on the island.

that night everyone but Astrid went to sleep, Astrid stay up for most of the night keeping an eye out for dragons but went to sleep after four hours, everyone woke the next day then gobber say '' we need to start looking for place to build'' ''well me and tuff can look south of the island'' snotlout said ,gobber then explained them that they need to walk the coast then in towards in land, then tuff and Astrid got pared and fishleg and snotlout got pared along side with gobber.

Astrid and tuff walked along side the coast for some then they find a dragon scale not just any old dragon scale a night fury scale then they both looked inland and seen footprints of many dragons, ''let's follow them tuff'' Astrid asking tuff ''oh ah .. well lets tell others'' tuff said ''no.. don't you want to get revenge for your sister ruff'' Astrid said back quickly,'' oh ok.. can I ask you something'' he said asking Astrid ''yeah go are head '' she said back ''well what do you think about why my sister was with hiccup that day?'' he said ''I don't know tuff'' she reply back '' yeah but remember that she did spend time with him a lot before that night '' tuff said before going along the path of dragons footprints.

it took about half hour of them walking then a stone wall covered in moss,'' huh I guess that they must of flew up, lets see if there is a way up'' Astrid said looking at tuff '' why don't we just climb up it'' tuff said then walked over to the wall but as soon as he put his hands on the moss to being climbing he spot a hole in the wall and looks though and sees an entrance to the left'' this way ''tuff said as he was grabbing Astrid hand pulling her towards the direction of the entrance , moments later Astrid and tuff walked in to a ruin and spotted two dragons a night and light fury drinking out of a small pond, then Astrid putting her hand on her axe about raise it then a man voice loudly called out'' Astrid.. don't think about'' to Astrid and tuff surprise then turned around to see where the voice came from , and seen two figures stand above them dressed in cloaks one black as dark as a night fury and the other wearing white as a the light fury be for them, Astrid shout'' you are you and how do you know my name'' , '' we gone that long, have we'' the figure wearing black said back , after he said that they both pulled down their hoods revealing who they are. '' hiccup and ruff '' Astrid said with worry in the voice ''sis'' tuff said before passing out ''so whos else is on the island with you and tuff?'' hiccup ask.

'' fishlegs, snotlout and gobber are here as well '' Astrid said then hiccup spoke in weird language Astrid did not recognise, '' go and get the others here'' hiccup spoke in dragonese towards a group of dragons that was watching them ,they fly off. '' you both have a lot off explaining to do'' Astrid said, '' we both do , don't we hiccup'' ruff said then hiccup and ruff hug and kissed each ,'' you in love with ruffnut '' Astrid said ''yes we are and we have a surprise as well' hiccup said , then fishlegs was the first to drop in by a gronckle then followed by gobber and then snotlout. '' hey what's going on here'' snotlout said '' hiccup'' said fishlegs with a shock on his face, '' thor ghost'' gobber said ,then hiccup walked over and said we need to wake up tuff ,so gobber woke up tuff by sticking his head in to the small pond ,''so what happed to you two, we thought that you were both dead'' Astrid said .

''well you know that night that I said that I took down a night fury, well I did but did not kill him and ruff here help me get toothless in air, I train him and flew with him , I saved him, him saved me'' as hiccup points down at his missing foot which was replaced with his metal foot '' good craftmanship and what metal is it of'' gobber asked ''it was plain old steel but now it is made of gronckle iron'' hiccup said '' so how did you lose you foot then'' fishlegs asked '' we took down a queen that was making the other dragons attack berk for food for it '' ruff said ,then a child came running out of a room behind them shouting '' dad, mom '' before running up to hiccup and ruff , then hiccup picks up the child in his arms saying ''what was wrong serana'' , then to everyone surprise they looked in shock as hiccup picks up the child , ''your parents'' snotlout said ,then tuff says '' I am uncle'' to which he got a reply back '' yes you are'' from ruff to which no one expected.

'' why don't you get you grandmother ,serana '' hiccup said to the child before putting her down on ground ,she then runs off back to where she came from , ''so what happening back at berk since we left'' hiccup said '' well since there was no more dragons raids, berk is now under a new threat that is the berserker and the new chief dagur the deranged '' gobber said ''so when do you guys go back'' hiccup said ''in two weeks, we are meant to be building a emergency storehouse but now you two are alive'' gobber said ,then serana came back out holding Valka hand pulling her out ,then ''Valka'' gobber said with shock, '' dad ,grandma said that you can teach me on how to use the your forge'' serana said looking at her dad ,'' did she now.. mom she is still too young maybe when she is six.. ok'' hiccup said looking at Valka then looking at ruff to see if she not angerly but luck was on his side today.

Valka looked at gobber and said ''gobber it's nice to meet you after all this years and how is stoick'' ''stoick he hasn't been the same now since hiccup disappear nine years ago and now with a war against berserker it broke the man'' gobber said hiccup looks at ruff say ''I know that we did not what to go back but looks like we may have to now'' ,'' I know but this might be a good thing for serana, to see where we come from'' ruff looking deep in to hiccup eyes, ''ok we get going then back to berk, where we may have to face the music'' hiccup said towards the group then told them of a plan that they will pull the ship with must of them on it while hiccup ,ruff and Valka pulls the ship then when they get close they cut off and head to the cove where the disappeared to long time ago , and that gobber and rest of the gang will get hiccup's dad bring him there so that they show him the truth.

The plan was set hiccup , ruff and Valka will pull the ship with the rest of the gang on it , serana was going to be with Valka on her dragon cloudjumper and once they get hiccup and ruff will be the first to show them selves , then Valka with serana will then show them selves when hiccup gives the signal, goober was thinking of ways to get stoick and bring him to the cove hiccup mention , and Astrid had many thoughts run though her mind then she see a group of dragons following hiccup and ruff and now she recognised that group to be the ones they were fighting in the arena nine years ago but then escape when she thought hiccup and ruff died, the sun was setting down and moon was raising in the distance and berk was coming up in the horizon , plan was in motioned .


End file.
